


You Shot Through My Heart

by Introvertatheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky makes a terrible mistake during a mission. Now feeling the hate from the team, Bucky makes the decision to run away. Not knowing how it would affect the ones who love him.





	1. The Shot

It was only supposed to be an easy extraction mission. Get in, get the hostages and get out. Nobody was supposed to be dying. Steve got hit in the chest with a bullet, by Bucky. Bucky was heartbroken, he didn't even get to see Steve. Bruce just came out of nowhere. Called for immediate evacuation and they were gone. Natasha and Clint stayed back to sweep for anymore hostages or enemies. When they determined everything was clear, they rushed back to the compound. When Bucky laid eyes on Steve, Steve flat lined and Bucky's world went dark.

\-------------------Earlier that day----------------

Everything was normal. Steve and Bucky got up early to go jogging. Poor Sam was about 6 blocks behind them. After the jog, Steve started to punch the punching bags, specifically made for supersoldier endurance. Bucky trained with Natasha in shooting. All was good.

"You're getting sloppy, Nat. 19 out of 20 on a dot."

"Oh shut it, I sprained my wrist last week. Its still sore."

"You've survive me shooting you, you  can survive a sprained wrist." Bucky picked up the machine gun and shot the target with twenty bullets without looking. 20 out of 20. 

"Show off," she walked away. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, instinct kicked in and he flipped the stranger onto the floor. Only to see it was Steve.

"Sorry, it's just instinct." Bucky helped Steve stand up.

"It's all good. So how about later we..." the alarm sounded. Everyone headed up to the meeting room.

"What's the situation?" Asked Steve.

"Hostage situation. 20 people.  17 people are surrounding the building." Said Clint.

"Any reason?" Said Nat.

"Said the people in the building have Hydra and Shield intel. We have three hours until they start sending bodies."  Said Clint. 

"Well that's fun. Okay I'll drop in..."

"Steve, they have snipers on the roof." Tony pulled up a live feed. There were 7 people sitting on the roof. There were probably more hidden elsewhere.

"Okay, Nat and Bucky will take out the snipers. Stark, Wanda and I take out the people on the inside. Clint, Bruce and Sam will get the hostages to the rendezvous." They agreed, expect Bucky.

"Why am I going?"

"Because you are an avenger and one of our best snipers. So let's go."

"Aw Steve thanks, but I'm not one of the best; I am the best." Steve patted his back. Bucky put on his old winter soldier gear. He swore to himself not to wear it again, but ever since he got into the avengers, he's been trying to control that side of himself. He has gotten a decent amount of control over the mind control. But if anyone muttered those trigger words. The winter soldier wasn't going to stop until he finished his mission. And the last mission he had was to kill Captain America. The soldier came close many times, but through Steve's voice Bucky came back. Confused and scared of the thought of killing his best friend.

"Hey Buck, two minutes." Said Steve. Bucky made sure all his guns were fully loaded and knives were polished. He followed Steve to the stealth jet. He was nervous. He tried to hide it, but the shifting of the plates on his arm was a give away to Steve.

"You'll be fine pal, a simple get in and get out."

"You're not the one with a successful kill list." Bucky was always like this during missions. Steve just left him alone. Once they got in the air, Steve ran over the plan once more. Everyone was on board with everything. Nat and Bucky got off early to take out the snipers. Bucky got on top of a tall building and set up his rifle. 

"Winter soldier in position. You ready, Natasha?" Said Bucky

"Go," Bucky shot 5 of the 7 guys on the roof, he would've taken out the other two but he wanted Natasha to get a few in to.

"Nice job. I'll update the team. Scope for more." Bucky searched and listened for anything out of the ordinary. The occasional night animals didn't bother him, he was trained too well to let such things distract him. Even a full moon wasn't to distract him. Preferably he hid from full moons when he was on these types of missions, too much light could give him away to a well trained eye.

Then there was an explosion. This hostage mission was taking longer than normal.

"Bucky, come in." Said Clint.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You need to get to the jet, it's a trap. Hydra is here and they're looking for you. Stark has the jet programmed to go back the compound. Go now,"

"But.."

"GO," yelled Clint. Bucky got his rifle and made his way to the jet. He knew this would happen on one of these missions. He got to the jet only to find it surrounded by two people. He raised his gun to shoot but a man held up the cursed red book. Bucky couldn't figure out why he couldn't pull the trigger. The man opened the book and smiled.

"Alright soldier, time to finish the mission," Bucky was shaking in fear, the plates on his shifted and recalibrated multiple times because he was scared. Then he spoke.

"Toska rzhavaya, pech', rassvet, semnadtsat', dobryye, devyat', vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, odin, gruzovoy vagon*," Bucky screamed, he dropped to the ground clutching his head. But, soon the screaming stopped. Bucky stood up with the emotionless eyes of the winter soldier.

"Soldat*?"

"Ya gotov otvechat*," the soldier said.

"zakonchit' svoyu missiyu*," the soldier turned towards the building where the avengers were.

"Barnes, are you at the...." it was Clint but the soldier destroyed earpiece. He picked up his rifle and made his way in.

On the third floor, the avengers got the hostages out and were dealing with Hydra agents.

"Steve, Bucky's earpiece just went off. I don't know if he made it to the jet." Said Clint shooting three arrows at the agents, Steve threw his shield at the last two agents.

"I'm going to go find him." Said Steve. He turned around and was met with the soldier. Steve could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Buck, you alright?" No response. Nat gripped her gun tighter, she knew. The plates in his arm were too tight, only when he was aggressive.

"Steve, they've gotten to him." Steve nodded. He put down his shield and took off his head mask. He was able to fight through the soldier before, he could do it again. 

"Bucky, it's me Steve. Come on pal, we've done this before. We're best friend since childhood."

"You're my mission," Steve's eyes widen, the soldier raised the gun and shot a single round into Steve's chest. Steve went down. Natasha threw a spider bite at the soldier's arm, while Tony came behind him and put metal cuffs on the soldier.

Natasha tended to Steve, who was trying to get back up.

"N..No. Hel.. Help Bucky,"

"Steve, he shot you, we'll deal with him later." Steve groaned at the pain. He wanted to help Bucky, but the pain in his chest was unbearable. His vision was flashing, he could barely hear Bruce's commands to stay awake. 

When Steve passed out, Bruce and Tony got him in the jet. Nat walked over to the soldier and hit him in the back of the head with a pipe. The soldier winced, he stood frozen for a moment then looked up.

"Really, Nat?" Bucky was back.

"Hate to say this, but you just shot Steve."

"What? That's not possible, Steve would have.." By the look on her face, she wasn't lying. Bucky lowered his head and cried. The winter soldier was claiming another life. 

"Clint and I going to sweep for anyone else, Bruce and the others already left with Steve. You stay close." The metal cuffs unlocked, Bucky didn't want to move. But he had no choice. The quicker they got done, the quicker he can get back to Steve. They did a clean sweep for anyone else in the building.  It was clear. The jet came. Bucky sat on the floor and cried to himself. Steve was dying because of him. But he had faith that Steve would be okay.

Once they got back, everyone was weary of Bucky. He wanted to ask about Steve, but he was uncomfortable. 

"Hey meeting room, now." Said Sam. Clint and Rhodey entered with them. Bucky followed him. He sat in the chair and waited.

"What happened out there?"

"I only remember up until Clint told me to get to the jet. After that, it was fuzzy."

"So you don't remember seeing the man?"

"No,"

"You need to try, James. You shot Steve,"

"I don't remember anything, Rhodes." 

"So this guy just showed up and you couldn't kill him before he spoke to you? I thought you had this soldier under control."

"You don't understand,"

"Understand what? You're dangerous now." Sam held up a hand to stop him from going any further. Bucky was breathing very hard and fighting the soldiers voice in his head. They were right, he was dangerous. He couldn't even stop the man from saying the words. Bucky had to make a painful decision.

"Can I at least see Steve?" Sam nodded, Bucky could hear them talking behind him. He didn't care. He got to the medical lab and watched the surgeons.

"Is he okay?" He asked. Nobody said anything. Wanda looked at him somber. Tony had a hateful look. Bucky could feel the hate from a few feet away. Seeing the doctors trying to dig the bullet out of Steve's chest was torture, because he knew the soldier shoots to kill. His targets never got up again. Then Steve flat lined. Bucky felt his body go numb, why was this happening? He looked at everyone in the room, they just stared with hate. That was enough for him. Bucky left the room and went to his and Steve's floor. He wrote a letter apologizing to everyone, then another apologizing to Steve for not being strong enough. He took off his winter soldier gear and put on a long sleeve shirt with pants. He had to go. He was about to go when Friday questioned him.

"Sergeant Barnes, if I may ask, where are you going?"

"Away. Can I ask you do something for me?"

"Yes sir,"

"If they ask where I am, can you tell them I'll be okay."

"Sergeant, you are still in danger of being captured by Hydra. I can notify Mr. Stark..."

"No, I'm okay. I don't want to hurt anyone any more. Thank you, Friday." Bucky walked out of the compound. No doubt Friday was going to tell someone that he was gone. He got out of the city limits and sat in an alley. He got a screwdriver and picked at his arm. It hurt a lot. But he got the tracker out. Now nobody can find him.  Whether he was doing the right thing crossed his mind, but quickly the soldier told him to go find Rumlow. He wanted to, but he couldn't.  

"How about hiding? Does that sounded better?" There was no reply. That usually meant yes. So it was decided, hide away from everyone. Even if Steve came to find him, he would have to stay away. The winter soldier was dangerous person and Bucky didn't know how to control it. He had to go away. Even from the one he loved.


	2. Who?

When Steve woke up, it was too bright. He thought he died, but the constant beeping of the heart monitor assured him he was alive. He tried to remember what happened, but the tightness in his chest made remembering hard.

"You're alive, good morning Steve." He looked to his left and saw Sam. Usually Bucky was near his bedside, when he was hurt. He sat up, but Sam pushed him back down.

"How do you feel man?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but where's Bucky? We're you guys able to get him over the winter soldier?" Sam got quiet, Steve looked at him. Something bad happened.

"Sam, where is he?"

"Steve, we don't know. Nat and Clint are out looking for him."

"How long has he been captured?"

"Not captured, just missing. And it's been almost two days."

"Wait, missing?"

"I guess I can start from the beginning. Once we got you here, he just started shutting down every time someone talked to him about him shooting you. Then you like flat lined and he was gone. Friday said he just walked out. And he apparently took the tracker out of his arm."

"Why didn't anyone stop him?"

"You were dying man, we couldn't handle you and him being the winter soldier at the same time." Steve sighed and got up despite the pain in his chest. 

"Nat and Clint will find him,"

"Sam it took us years to find him, he could be anywhere in the world in two days. Why did he leave?"

"Best guess would be he felt guilty for almost killing you, but Friday also told us that we were being hostile towards him." Steve left the medical lab with a bigger hole in his chest than before. Bucky didn't have complete control of the winter soldier, everyone knew that. But for him to leave because he felt guilty of doing something he had no control of, made Steve feel worse for sending him out in the field in the first place. He got to the main floor and was met with Tony, Rhodes, Wanda and Bruce. 

"You're alive. How do you feel?" asked Bruce.

"Physically fine, mentally I'm just confused."

"I'm sure Sam told you about Bucky, look Cap, the kid will be fine. He can survive on his own."

"What are you saying, Stark?"

"Maybe soldier boy needs to be alone. He's dangerous and unpredictable..." Tony didn't finish his sentence, Steve grabbed his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you ever call Bucky dangerous. The winter soldier shot me, not Bucky. He left because he felt like he was danger to everyone. He's going to be in even more danger if Hydra finds him again." Steve let him go. Steve went to his and Bucky's floor and saw the note on their bed.

"Steve, if you're reading this, then you're still alive. You've noticed by now that I am missing and you are probably about to go look for me. But I don't want you to. I don't want to endanger anyone around me because I wasn't strong enough to fight those words. It's best for me and for everyone else if I stayed away. Steve please don't look for me. I don't want to be found. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. Thank you for being my best friend all these years. I really do love you, punk. Your pal, Bucky." Steve didn't fight the tears, he just got Bucky back. And just like that; he was gone. Then there was a knock. It was Natasha.

"You feeling okay?"

"Just fine, best friend of hundred years just left without a goodbye. Fine. Perfect even." She knew he was lying. She sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Anything?"

"No, he managed to cover his tracks well. We're having Friday monitor all cameras."

"What did you guys say to him?" 

"Steve, I don't.."

"What did you say?"

"He was dangerous. That's all."

"I have to go find him."

"And start where, Steve? Bucky is a trained assassin, he won't just leave hints saying I was here." 

"And what if Hydra has him, then what? I can't face him like that, Natasha. If you won't help me find him, then fine." Steve got dressed despite the pain. He had to find Bucky before Hydra did. He had to find him to tell him he loved him too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky didn't remember what happened. He was resting along a train stop. Then he woke up in a cell. A familiar cell. This couldn't be happening. This seriously wasn't happening again.

"Soldier, welcome back." This was happening again.

"You've been gone for a while, did the avenger treat you well? Or should I say did they treat my soldier well?" he couldn't recognize the voice. The soldier didn't even recognize the voice. The cell door opened and a man in a lab coat appeared in front of him. Bucky started to notice things around him, he was cuffed and his metal arm was in a stronger clamp. 

"I think the world needs something to fear again," he snapped his fingers twice. Two guards came and dragged him to the chair. The chair that took everything away from him. He fought as hard as he could, but sitting in the chair  was draining the fight out of him.

"I'm pretty sure the avengers are lost without their captain that you killed. Let that sink in, you killed Captain America. You completed your mission."

"He was never the mission. He's my friend." The crackling sounds of electricity sounded around his head. Bucky kept repeating that he loved Steve until the immense pain of the head piece surrounded him.  The last thing he heard before the took over was

"Let's get to work soldier,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve wondered around New York at least twice in the last 48 hours. He and Sam searched every corner of the city, but Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Steve had to make the conclusion Bucky most likely fled from the states, or Hydra found him. He was hoping for the latter. 

"Steve, I think we need to head back." said Sam. Steve nodded and called for a jet. Nobody knows where Bucky could have gone. He just disappeared. Everyone could see how depressed Steve was becoming, he wouldn't talk to anyone unless they had information about Bucky.

The jet came and flew them back to the compound. When they got back, they were met by Fury and Hill. Steve really didn't want to be bothered by them right now.

"So Barnes is still missing?" asked Fury.

"What do you want?" asked Steve

"Well since he has been missing for 48 hours, Shield has to take action. Meaning we have to assume Hydra has him."

"Say Hydra does have him, what are you going to do?" asked Nat.

"He will be taken down as needed, if we can get him alive then he'll be detained and evaluated." said Hill.

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Steve

"If he needed to be, Steve. Barnes has almost killed you and ..."

"Bucky did not try to kill me, the soldier did. I don't understand why it's so hard for you guys to separate him from the soldier."

"Because Barnes cannot separate himself from the soldier. Cap think about this, he cannot ignore those trigger words. Even if he somehow gets control of the soldier, what's stopping him from being taken over by those words?" Fury had a point. There was no way to block out the words unless he got rid of them. And how to do that was questionable. 

"Assuming Hydra has him and brought the winter soldier back. What are they going after that they would need him?" asked Hill

"Give the world something to fear again. Something to show that they aren't gone." said Natasha. Steve zoned out of the conversation, Bucky was being used against will again. Steve remembered reading the file on how they programmed the soldier. Electrocution and other various methods of torture. Steve knew they were most likely torturing him to make him obedient again. Then he remembered how he was after he found him after the battle, scared to death of life. Bucky would only stay in his and Steve's floor. If he made a mistake, he cowered in a corner and begged not to be punished. He woke with nightmares that left him shaken throughout the day. It took him at least year to get used to not being punished for making a mistake. 

"Earth to Cap," said Tony.

"What?"

"I think we have lead on your soldier boy," Steve lightened up a bit, but it wasn't good.

"An 87 year-old man was found shot died in his home. No signs of forced entry. No shots were heard." said Hill. Friday pulled up an image of the man. 

"Why would Hydra want him dead?" asked Sam

"He was a Hydra defector. He was an engineer and electrician. They found these images in his home though, sorry Cap." said Tony. Friday pulled images of the chair. The chair that ruined both of their lives.

"He made that chair. Anything else?" asked Steve

"We're not completely sure why they killed him, but if I had to guess they are trying to make the chair work again." said Hill

"This isn't making sense. The chair was used to wipe his memories, why would they send Bucky out if they didn't wipe him?" asked Clint.

"The machine must be not be strong to wipe him now, so they got intel from this man on how to make it stronger and made the soldier kill him afterwards." said Nat. Steve kept staring the images of the man's body. The soldier wasn't a sloppy killer, but something was off in this killing. Then he noticed a sliver of a paper under the man's hand.

"Friday can you enhance to that paper in his hand?" asked Steve. Friday zoomed in on the paper. It was a set of coordinates. Steve knew Bucky's hand writing better than anyone. Mainly because his 4's looked liked 9's, but Steve knew the difference.

"Bucky gave us coordinates, but to where?" Friday searched. It was somewhere hidden, but it was somewhere Hydra would hide all their secrets. Steve wanted to believe that Bucky was there, but Hydra was always moving. But Steve WASN'T giving up on his best friend.

"We need to go, if there is even a slightest chance to save Bucky from the chair. We have to take it. Suit up, we leave in five." said Steve.

"We'll assist you." said Fury. Steve sighed, He prayed that he wasn't too late to saved the man he loved. He wanted to tell Bucky that he loved him, but those words wouldn't matter if Bucky couldn't remember him. Or if he was dead. The team got in their jet and went towards the coordinates.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams filled the bunker as whip smacked on bare skin. Bucky screamed as the pain ran threw him, it felt too familiar. But it's been a year since he has been tortured. He's been in the chair twice now and he was starting to forget his name. He remembered bits and pieces of a man who was skinny. He kept getting into fights. Another memory flashed as another whip smacked down. The same man but bigger. They were on a train until he got blasted through the side. The bigger man tried to save him but he fell into a ravine. 

The whips stopped coming. He looked up as two guards came and put him in the chair again. The machine turned on and shocked him. He was starting to lose feeling in his body. The guards brought him out of the chair and threw him into the cell. He was freezing, exhausted and injured.

"Is it alive?" one of the guards asked.

"It better be, but it's important that he doesn't remember anything about the avengers. I found this picture in his pocket, Steve and Bucky. Do you know who Steve and Bucky are, soldier?" He looked up at the picture.

"Who?" He didn't remember.


	3. The Setback

Steve wished the jet could go faster. Every minute just felt like hours just going by. They were so close, but so far. Steve couldn't really think all that clearly, as much as he wanted to jump from the jet and find Bucky himself, he would probably get himself hurt in the process. Clint noticed he was on edge and put a hand on his tense shoulder.

"He'll be fine, he's been through this before." Said Clint. Steve sighed, he knew this was probably going end with Bucky being fearful of everyone again.

"Landing in two. We got four guards outside. I can take them. I can't read the thermal energy from the inside." Said Nat landing the plane.

"Friday, be a dear and tell us if soldier boy is in there," said Tony.

"There six energies on the inside sir, Sergeant Barnes is here but he is not well." She said. Steve would have discussed a plan, but getting Bucky out was above making plans.

"I'll set up medical," said Bruce. The rest of the team snuck in. A small gun fight ensued but they got through. They search all the rooms, nothing. Then there was an open space surrounded by jail cells. In the center, sat the chair. Steve cursed that thing to hell and back. He looked around, he saw someone laying in one of the cell floors. Steve broke the lock and was shocked to see it was his best friend.

Bucky was beaten badly. His back was covered in whiplashes. And Steve could tell that Bucky had been in the chair more than once. Steve took off his helmet and crouched behind Bucky.

"Buck, hey, are you okay?" Steve said softly. Bucky lifted his head to see who was talking. When he locked eyes with Steve, he didn't have any emotion or recognition. 

"It's me, Steve. Remember, please remember me." 

"Ww..ho a..rr.re you?" Steve's heart broke even more if it was possible. Steve put his shield on his back, he looked at the bruises on Bucky's face and body. Hydra was going to pay for this.

"Steve, we have to go." Said Clint.

"Www....who are ttt..hey?" Bucky asked weakly. 

"We're your friends, we're going home now." Steve gathered him in his arms. Bucky kept staring at him then asked.

"W...what's a h...home?" Steve just wanted to cry. He just hoped Bucky would start to remember once he felt better. They got to the jet, Bruce started a bunch of fluids for him. Bruce gave him a sedative so he could finally rest.

"Was he talking when you found him?" Asked Bruce covering Bucky in a blanket.

"Yeah, he just kept asking who were we and what was a home?" Said Steve.

"Oh no,"

"No, Bruce don't think like that. Once he feels better he'll start to remember," Steve got Bucky's hand and cried softly. He had to remember him. Everyone, unfortunately, knew the outcome of this. The jet was quiet on the way home, expect for the occasional sniffing from Steve.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they landed and got inside the compound, Bucky was separated from Steve so they could further evaluate him. It took everything in Steve, not to push them away. He sat by the medical labs doors and waited. Sam came by to give him some food, he didn't really eat much. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was the one on the other side of those doors fighting for his life, now it was Bucky and he felt completely useless. 

Four agonising hours later, Bruce came out. He sighed at the sight of Steve asleep by the door.

"Steve, hey."

"How is he?" 

"Physically he'll be fine. I just can't say anything about his memories. We don't what he'll remember until he wakes up, which could be a while. You should go rest on your floor."

"No, he wouldn't leave me. And I think I should be the first one he see when he wakes up."

"Steve, it's extensive brain damage. Whatever upgrade they did to the chair worked."

"If that's so, then we'll just have to start over with him. What do you think he'll remember?"

"Hydra targeted certain lobes of the brain pretty well. He could remember his earliest childhood memories or he could remember his time with Hydra but like I said we won't know until he wake up." Steve sighed. This was happening so slow. He just wanted Bucky to bounce back from this, but something like brain damage took time.

"I'll rest better if I'm with him." Bruce sighed, but he let Steve in. Steve stood frozen at the site of Bucky. The doctors patched him the best they could, but everyone was more worried about his mental state. Steve pulled up a chair beside him and got his hand. 

"You're home, Buck. I'm sorry that you thought they hated you. But I don't blame you for what happened to me. And you shouldn't blame yourself. Bucky, I know you're trying to control the winter soldier; but you don't have to do it alone. We want to help you, we're family. We love you, Bucky. I love you. So much." Steve kissed his hand, he didn't expect Bucky to hear him but he would repeat it just for him at any time. Steve fell asleep, hoping things would start to get better in the morning.

Steve was unfortunately very wrong about things getting better. Bucky woke up, but he was scared to death of every little thing. He was crouched in a corner on the floor, holding his head crying and shaking. They were back at square one with his trust. 

"Bucky, can you listen to me pal?" Steve scooted an inch closer, Bucky didn't look at him. He was literally paralyzed with fear.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to get you on the bed so you can be comfortable." Steve held out his hands, Bucky flinched when he saw his hands. He looked at Steve through the curtain of matted hair, he looked at his hands. He couldn't tell if this was a trap or not, but this man seemed friendly. The people behind him, he didn't know about trusting them.

"Come on, Buck," Bucky slowly gave his flesh hand to this man. They slowly stood up, Bucky's legs were still weak but he wasn't about let this man carry him. They got to the bed, Bucky sat down far away from this man as he could. Then the door slid open. Two men and a woman appeared.

"Is everything alright? Friday said he was in distress," said Bruce.

"He woke up scared. I don't think he remembers me," said Steve.

"I need to check him over," said Bruce. He needed to move slow when it came to these types of situations.

"Hey Bucky, my name is Bruce and I am doctor. I want to make sure you are feeling okay, is it okay if I touch your back?" Asked Bruce. Bucky stared at him then at his hands. Steve told him to go slow, Bucky watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, but by then he was shaking even more. Steve got his hand and told him he was okay. Bruce looked at the stitching on his back and nodded.

"You did so good, Bucky. Are you feeling any pain anywhere else?" Bucky continued to stare, Steve wasn't sure if Bucky had even blinked since he woke up. When he got no response, he asked Friday to do a scan.

"His temperature is at 103.2 and his stress level is causing further head trauma mainly a headache." Bucky flinched at the sound of the A.I's voice. Bruce filed a needle and showed Bucky, who was trying to get away.

"It's going to make your head feel better." Said Steve. Bruce gave him the needle through the IV catheter in his arm. Bruce left, but the other man and woman were still here.

"Hey, my name is Sam and this is Natasha. Do we look familiar?" Said Sam. Bucky nodded a no. 

"That's fine. It'll take some time, we've brought what you requested." Said Nat. She put the pictures of the team in front of him. She put picture of him and Steve next to it. Bucky looked at pictures, Steve could tell he wasn't recognizing anybody.

"Bucky, what's the last thing you remember?" Asked Sam. Bucky didn't answer, it was going to take a while for him to open up. If he remembered how to talk.

"Let him rest, Steve. We need to talk." Said Nat. Steve nodded. He put the blanket around Bucky and told him he'll be back in a minute. He went outside with Sam and Nat.

"Steve, he truly doesn't remember anyone. What do we do?" Asked Sam.

"Just take care of him like before. I don't know what he remembers, from the looks of it, it's not much. I don't want to stress him anymore than he is now." 

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Asked Nat.

"I'm fine. I just want him to be okay. I'll ask Bruce if he's okay enough to go rest on our floor tonight. Then maybe tomorrow we can slowly reintroduce him to everyone."

"Steve, I asked about you. Not Bucky."

"I'm scared, honestly. He is like this because he thought I was going to mad at him for not controlling the soldier. I wanted to tell him something after I recovered, but now, it won't matter."

"You wanted to tell him you loved him?"

"Yeah, I feel like saying it now would scare him."

"Once he gets settled again, he'll figure out his relationship with us. And he should realize your feelings for him." Then there was a scream. Steve ran back inside the med lab and saw Bucky hitting his head and screaming. Steve held his arms and legs.

"Bucky, what hurts?" Said Steve. Sam came and helped hold him while Nat got Bruce. Bucky continued to scream and cry, Steve was at a loss on what to do. He turned Bucky around and put his head on his heart. The screaming stopped but the crying didn't. Bruce came and looked at the situation. Bucky slowly calmed down, Steve hugged him tighter and stroked his hair. 

"What happened?" Asked Bruce.

"Sergeant Barnes was staring at the image of him and Captain Rogers, I believe it caused him distressed." Said Friday.

"Buck, were you remembering something?" He didn't answer. Steve carried him back to the bed, but was surprised to see he was clutching onto him. Bruce checked him over, he was fine. Just frightened.

"Hey, want to try to eat something?" Said Steve. Bucky somewhat nodded, but he wasn't letting Steve go. Steve carried him up to main floor, everyone was there. Bucky stared at everyone. Nat handed him a bowl of soup. Steve tried to feed him, but he wasn't chewing. He choked twice before Steve stopped feeding him.

"Sorry pal, but nobody wants you to get sick." Steve wiped his mouth. Bucky looked at everyone again, none of them looked familiar. A girl with long, auburn hair sat across from him. She wiggled her fingers and it glowed red. Bucky stared at her, he reached out a flesh hand to poke the red stuff. But hesitated.

"It won't hurt you, I promise."  Steve poked the red hex to show him it wouldn't hurt. Bucky still didn't want to touch it. She moved her fingers and it traveled to his head. Bucky relaxed for a second, Wanda sighed but showed a small smile.

"Whatever was shown to him, triggered a small memory. He remembered Steve saving him from a dark place." Said Wanda. 

"What did he see?"

"He was punching you and you weren't fighting back. You said something and it brought him back. After that, he goes dark." Steve smiled. He was able to fight through the winter soldier's programming just enough to see Bucky, even if it was for a minute. But it made sense. It's been two years since he got Bucky back. And Bucky didn't remember anybody but Steve. 

"He's lost two years of memories. We have to start over with him." said Steve.

"Like all the way over, like retraining him to how to eat and go to the bathroom?" said Tony.

"Let's see where he's at by tomorrow morning, if he does need to start over then we'll deal with him, unless you have a problem with that. Tony?" said Steve. Tony looked at the frightened man on Steve's lap, he looked just how he was two years ago, even himself will admit he felt bad for the guy.

"I have no problem with him, I'm not changing anything." said Tony throwing his hands up. Steve started to realize that it was getting late and he has yet to eat. But he really had to go to the bathroom. Steve tried to get Bucky off of him, but he gripped tighter into his skin. 

"Buck, please. I'll only be gone for five minutes. Can one of you get him? I really have to use the bathroom." Nat sat in front of him and stroked his cheek. Bucky flinched, but leaned into the soft touch.

"Come here, sweetheart." Somehow, she got Bucky off of him. He laid his head on her lap and put his thumb in his mouth. Steve thanked her and went to the bathroom.

"Can you talk?" asked Nat. Bucky looked up at her then looked away. Everyone took that as a no. But it could possibly mean he could and he was too scared to or he actually couldn't talk. Nat continued to stroke his hollow cheek, Bucky was as relaxed as he was probably going to be around strangers. Now everyone had to get used to him being quiet and fearful again. Steve came back, he was about to hold Bucky again. But he needed to eat and figure out somethings. 

"Nat, are you okay with watching him for a few?" asked Steve.

"Of course, he's just staring at the TV." she said. The TV wasn't on, but he was content. Steve fixed himself dinner and talked with Bruce and the team about retraining Bucky's mind to trust. Then the elevator opened to reveal Fury and Hill. Nat instantly felt Bucky start to shake.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." He didn't know that. One was dressed in black and had his hand on his holster while the female was just intimidating to him. The one in black looked suspiciously at the soldier with a thumb in his mouth.

"So this is outcome of all that, we're back to square one?" said the one in black.

"The chair wiped whatever memories he had for the last two years. But he remembers Steve enough to trust him and I believe he's getting used to Natasha." said Bruce.

"I feel bad for the guy, I was actually starting to like him. Now he looks like a scared cat trying to find the nearest hole to crawl in. Beside checking up on Barnes, we wanted to share some information we got out of the Hydra scientist. They were going to bring Barnes back to Russia so they can put him in cryofreeze." said Fury.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"So he can train another line of super soldiers." said Hill. As they talked, Steve noticed that Bucky flinched at the word cryo. If Bucky was only able remember certain things at certain words, then everyone had to be careful of what they said around him. Fury and Hill left after they noticed Bucky was becoming increasingly uncomfortable around them. Steve got up from the dining table and went to Bucky. Bucky left Natasha and crawled to Steve.

"I guess its time for us to sleep, pal. You've had a long day." Steve carried Bucky to their room and said goodnight to everyone. He got Bucky undressed and into more comfortable clothes. As he got himself undressed and into more comfortable clothes, he saw that Bucky put his thumb in his mouth again. Steve looked around the room, he thanked God that he found what he was looking for. Pacifiers.

"Look, you can suck on these, it'll feel better than your thumb." Steve took Bucky's thumb out his mouth and gave him the pacifier. Bucky relaxed instantly, he let Steve tuck him in. Steve made a mental list of what to get for him since he was most likely was getting reattached to child toys. Steve sighed as Bucky fell asleep against him, he was ready to deal with Bucky in this state again. But the burden that none of this would have happened if he was with Bucky on the field or didn't send Bucky out at all still haunted his mind. He couldn't do anything about it now. Bucky was going to be dependent on him for the next couple months. He just hoped he could fill a two year gap of memories with something happy instead of painful. Steve fell into an uneasy slumber ready for next couple of months with a very dependent Bucky.


	4. First words

Last night was definitely in the books for one the worst for Steve. He only managed to get 3 hours of sleep. Bucky barely got through an hour before he had to be given sedation. He was fine for a while, occasionally squirming. But after twenty minutes, the nightmares hit him hard. He fought Steve with blind fear. He managed to calm him down and get him to sleep, for only 15 minutes. When Steve woke up again, Bucky was on the floor crying. He most likely had a nightmare, Steve tried to get him back on the bed. But Bucky really wanted to be on the floor. So Steve slept on the floor with him. Ten minutes later, Bucky's metal arm was gripped on his neck. Nat and Sam came and tried to pry him off, after Bucky refused to let go. Clint shot him with a tranq gun. Sam asked him if he wanted to move Bucky in a more padded room, Steve refused saying he knew the first night was going to be hard on the both of them. The rest of the night went without incident, Steve just didn't go back to sleep.

Early morning, Steve noticed Bucky was waking up, but he also noticed a wet spot on the bed. Steve sighed, it was as he thought. He had no control. 

"Bucky, wake up." Bucky looked at him, Steve saw he was still trying to get over the sedation. It was better to handle him now while he couldn't put up a fight. He got a shirt and joggers for him. He carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

"I'll be right back." Bucky wasn't paying attention to him. Steve stepped out of the bathroom and almost ran into Nat who was holding a box.

"I figured he wet himself by morning, so I went out and got diapers. There are few pacifiers and sippy cups." Said Nat.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, I'll wash your sheets." She gave him the box. Steve went back inside the bathroom. Bucky was now sitting on the floor, picking at the floor mat. 

"What are you doing?" He continued to poke at the floor mat. Steve ran the bath, Bucky didn't like the sound of running water, he tried to push himself against the wall but his arms wouldn't work.

"It won't hurt you, look its warm water." Steve had to remember how he handled him back then. Then he remembered, he went to the sink cabinet and got his bath toys. Bucky's eyes lit up at the boat and the small figurines of the avengers. Steve carried him to the tub and set him in. Bucky went for the captain America toy first, of course. Then got the black widow. Steve smiled at him playing with toys, he was like a child that Steve wished he could have with Bucky one day. But there was always something in the way. Bucky put the widow in his face. Steve put water on his head and worked the tangles out. Bucky put widow down and showed him Captain America.

"Yeah, that's me. Can you use your words please?" asked Steve. Bucky just went back to playing with the toys. Once his head was tangle free, Steve drained the water and dried him off.

"Okay on your back, pal." Bucky laid on his back, he chewed on Iron Man. Steve took the toy away and threw it in the tub. Bucky's eyes widen, Steve knew what was coming. Tantrum. He quickly got his pacifier and put it in his mouth. Bucky relaxed. Steve tied the diaper on him and put on his clothes.

"Let's go see if Nat wants to play with you for a while," said Steve. Steve helped Bucky, he was expecting to be carried. But Steve kept telling him no.

"Your legs work fine," Steve got his hand. Bucky dragged his feet for a while, but got used to walking. He still preferred to be carried. They got into the main room, everyone was up and apparently waiting for them.

"Good morning, Bucky." said Sam. Bucky froze in his spot and looked at Steve.

"He hasn't said a word. I'm getting worried that he doesn't remember how to talk. Sit down on this chair and I will be back." Bucky looked at the chair for a very long time. Steve was about to say something, but Nat got Bucky's hand and sat him on the floor in front of her chair. Steve went in the kitchen and tried to figure out what to give Bucky that he wouldn't choke on. 

"Try pureed foods, he should be able to swallow without much problem." said Bruce. Steve cut up strawberries and blueberries and put them in the blender. He cleaned Bucky's sippy cups and put the pureed foods in his cup. 

"Here, drink slowly." Bucky took the cup and looked at it. He put it in his mouth and began drinking with a little choking. Everyone was relieved that he was comfortable doing this, but he was going to have to start on solids eventually. 

The rest of the morning went without much incident. Nat and Clint played with Bucky while Steve caught up on much needed rest. Sam, Tony, Bruce and Wanda tried to make friends with him, but he was just so fearful of meeting new people just like that. He only got used to Clint so easily because he could understand what Bucky was feeling and what he wanted without talking. 

"Do you want to do something fun, Bucky? You look bored." Said Clint. Bucky looked up at Natasha, as if asking for permission. Nat nodded. Clint helped him stand up, even though Steve told them not to spoil him. They did anyway. 

"What are you going to do, Clint?" Asked Bruce.

"Just play some card game," said Clint. He put a coat on Bucky and took him outside. Bucky didn't like being away from Steve too long and being away from Nat just made him nervous.

"Alright buddy, just a simple game of memory. Okay, there are two cards that look exactly alike and its in this stack. I'm going to lay the cards out and show you what they look like. Then I'm going to flip the cards over and pick up a card and I want you to tell me where the same card is, okay?" Bucky looked at him for a second, Clint demonstrated by picking up a card with two apples. He flipped over another card, it didn't match. He went until he found the card with two apples.

"You got it?" Bucky nodded.

"Okay, I'll make it harder as we go." Bucky hesitated on where to start. He pointed to the card.

"Pick it up and see what it is." He picked up the card and looked at it. Four oranges. He looked at the spread out stack of cards, so many options. He wasn't used to that. He picked up another card. Four bananas.

"That's not right, put that one face down again and pick another one," Bucky put the card back and choose another. After picking up two different cards, he got the card with the four oranges. 

"Good job, Bucky. Pick another one."  Bucky continued to play and he was pretty good at it. Once he matched all the cards, Clint made the game harder by showing him where the matching cards were then scrambling it. Bucky got a little fustrated when he couldn't find the right card to the seven grapes. By then, Steve came outside.

"There you are, Bucky, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing?" He got no response from him, but he did hold up the seven grapes card. Steve looked at Clint, who explained the game and how it could possibly make his memory stronger. Bucky got frustrated with game and broke the card. Steve was shocked, Clint was surprised. Bucky looked at their faces and panicked. He was in trouble; trouble meant punishment. He took the pacifier out his mouth and ran back inside.

"Bucky, wait." said Steve going after him. Bucky was already gone by the time he got back in.

"Friday, where did he go?" asked Steve. 

"Under your bed, Captain Rogers." Of course he went there. Steve went to his room and pulled up the bed cover. Bucky was covering his head and crying. Now they were back to the 'mistake did not mean punishment' phase.

"Bucky, nobody is mad at you breaking the card. You just got frustrated and that is perfectly okay. We'll just show you how to control it better, I'm not going to hurt you, Buck I promise. Look at me, please." Bucky uncovered his eyes a little, fear was written all over.

"I won't punish you for breaking the card, it can be replaced. Clint isn't mad either." Bucky slowly came from the under the bed and looked at Steve. He promised he wouldn't hurt him, but punishments were also promised. Steve could tell he was still skeptical of him, that was fine. He just wanted him from under the bed. They went into living area on the main floor, Clint asked him if he was okay. He didn't answer, but Clint took it as a yes. He handed Steve back the cleaned pacifier, who Bucky then snatched from Steve and put it in his mouth.

"How about a movie? Pick one." He laid out options. Again. Bucky looked at the options, he didn't know what any of these were. He picked the one with a fish on the cover.

"Finding Nemo, this one is your favorite anyway. Friday, play Finding Nemo. I'll go make some popcorn." Steve laid a blanket on Bucky, he looked out the window it was still light out. Why was he tucking him in now?

"We call this movie night, pal. You don't have to sleep if your not tired." The popcorn began popping, Steve was lucky Bucky was so distracted by the small movies trailers been played or else he would have to deal with another freak out. He came back with the popped popcorn and sat next to Bucky. Bucky pointed to the popcorn.

"Take out your paci first." Bucky took it out, Steve gave him a piece. Bucky was about to spit it out, but it went down without chocking him. Steve watched him for a second, then he pointed to the popcorn again. 

"You can have one at a time, don't grab a handful," said Steve. Bucky stopped eating after three bites, by then the actual movie started.

An hour later, the movie was over. It was 7:30 p.m and he was getting hungry. Steve was asleep and Bucky didn't feel like waking him. He got up and wondered around the main room. Nothing interested him.

"Mister Barnes, are you okay?" Said Friday. Bucky looked up for the voice, he became more frightful when he couldn't find it.

"In case you are wondering, I am not an actual person. But I can still help you, do you need help? A simple nod will do." Bucky nodded.

"Do you want to go see someone, Miss Romanoff perhaps?" Bucky nodded again.

"Take the elevator to the third floor." What is an elevator? A door slid open, Bucky cautiously went in, it wasn't bad until it started moving. He stayed in the corner, the doors opened and he got out. Nobody was here but it was more interesting than the floor he was just on, it had robots. So he wondered, despite Friday telling him no. 

"What are you doing down here?" Asked a man. Bucky turned around quickly. Tony was his name. Bucky was more fearful of him than anyone else. He crouched in a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Where's Steve?" Asked Tony. He pointed up.

"Okay, he probably hasn't figured out you're gone yet. And it's close to your bedtime, have you ate?" He nodded a no, unfortunately popcorn was not very filling. 

"Well, I can give you a bath and make a sandwich, sound good?" Bucky somewhat nodded, but he still wasn't comfortable with him.

"Alright follow me," Bucky followed him in his bathroom, he really wanted Steve with him. Bath time wasn't the same without Steve talking or the tiny avengers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Steve woke up, he immediately noticed Bucky was gone. He looked at the clock, it was a quarter past 10. Last time he saw the clock it was 6:30. Bucky was supposed to be fed, bathe and in bed by ten. He got up and searched his entire floor, Bucky was gone.

"Captain Rogers, mister Barnes is on Mr. Stark's floor." Said Friday.

"Why is he there? He doesn't like Tony,"

"I was trying to direct him to Ms. Romanoff, who was on the floor at the time. And he made his way to Mr. Stark's lab." Steve sighed and made his way down. He hoped Tony didn't scare Bucky too much with him staring at his arm. He got to Tony's floor, he was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Spangle man, missing someone?" Said Tony 

"Where is he?"

"Bedroom, asleep. Already bathed and fed."

"Changed?"

"Oh God no, just rubbed him down with a towel, gave him a sandwich and he went to sleep on my bed." 

"I'm surprised he let you touch him,"

"We had a mutual understanding, he don't hurt me, I don't hurt him."

"Thank you, Tony." Steve went in his bedroom and got Bucky. Tony had put him back in his clothes. Steve thanked Tony again and brought Bucky to their floor. He hoped Bucky would stay asleep while he changed him, but the sudden cold air woke him.

"I see you had an adventure. Go back to sleep, Buck." Steve put his pajamas on him and gave him his paci. Steve tucked him in. He was about to sleep but Bucky was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Bucky took the paci out and pointed to him.

"S-s-ste-ve," He stuttered but spoke. Steve was in shock. Bucky spoke. He put the paci back in. He wasn't going to talk again. Steve laid next to him and stroked his hair.

"I guess we're hitting the recovery period. Take your time, okay?" Bucky fell asleep. Steve was happy, he was starting to talk. Now they were at the point of figuring out how to get rid of the trigger words. That was a talk for another day. One Steve was willing to sleep on.


	5. Love

For once, since Bucky lost his memories, Bucky slept without nightmares keeping him up. Steve woke up every now and then to check him for leaks. But he was actually okay for the night. Steve got a full nights rest, but he had a thought that something was going to happen today.

Steve looked at Bucky, he would be waking soon. He still couldn't believe he spoke last night, he only said one thing but it meant a lot to Steve. Bucky was in there somewhere just recovering.

Bucky woke up suddenly at the sound of a helicopter. If it wasn't for the super hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Good morning, pal. You slept so good." Bucky looked around the room, the helicopter noise was dying down. Then there was a knock. 

"Hey super soldiers, stop snoozing. Fury is here," said Tony.  The soldiers got up and went in the main room. Once there, they saw Fury and two men in white coats. Bucky became nervous, Steve noticed and held his hand.

"Fury, what's going on?" Asked Steve.

"Bring the soldier down to the lab, we need to test something." Said Fury. Steve looked at Bucky, fear was written across his face. Steve gripped his hand a little tigher. Whatever was about to happen, Steve wasn't about to let them hurt his best friend.

Once they got to the medical lab, the two doctors took Bucky away from Steve and put him in the padded room. Bucky immediately became fussy.

"What is this about?" Asked Sam.

"We've been studying the chair, the soldier, and the trigger words. Data shows that Mister Barnes is recovering. But we may have found a way to get him back. Captain Rogers was able to bring him back using a phrase from their past. If we can activate the soldier and get Captain Rogers to repeat that phrase, we maybe able to get Sergeant Barnes back." Said the doctor.

"So you want to activate the soldier? Absolutely, not." Said Steve.

"Steve, all they will do is activate the soldier and he has to fight through it himself. He'll be fine." Said Fury.

"You'll make things worse. Fury, you can't force him to break through that stuff." Said Steve.

"Go." Said Fury to the doctors. The second doctor brought out the cursed red book. He went in with Bucky.

"Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. I am going to do a few things with you." Bucky looked at him, he saw that the man had a gun but when he showed the red book; Bucky backed into a corner and covered his head.

"Fury don't, he's already scared." Said Clint. Fury ignored him. Everyone was on edge, then it started.

"Toska rzhavaya, pech', rassvet, semnadtsat', dobryye, ...." Bucky screamed. He gripped his hair, the gears in his metal arm became tighter. 

"Fury stop him, he can't handle this," said Nat.

"Let him become the winter soldier, we need this." Said Fury.

"No, we don't." Said Tony. 

"Fury, he's stressed stop this, now." Said Bruce. Steve yanked on the door, it wouldn't open. Tony got an iron man hand and prepared to blast it.

"Stop it, now Fury." Said Tony. Suddenly Bucky threw up; that was enough for the team to blast through the window. Steve went to Bucky, who very scared and confused, made him into a smaller ball in the corner and continued to throw up on himself.

"Bucky, it's me Steve. It's over bud, I promise. Come here." Bucky looked at Steve with that confused look that Steve hated. Bucky passed out.

"Steve, bring him in here." Ordered Bruce. Steve carried him to the medical lab. 

"What was truly the point of this, Fury?" Asked Nat.

"To see how easily he can slip into the soldier, and also to see if he can ignore it, which he can't."

"Against his will, though?"

"Hydra did everything against his will, Romanoff. If he can't learn to ignore it then he needs to be in protective custody."

"Protective custody or isolated jail cell? Whose to say you won't just throw him in a cell and forget about him?" Said Nat leaving. Fury sighed eventually they were going to have to do this again.

In the medical lab, Bruce confirmed that Bucky was very stressed and had threw up stomach acid. He had him hooked up on fluids and also realized in the process that Bucky hadn't ate that morning. Being forced into the soldier hurt him more mentally than physically, though. He wouldn't stop shaking. Steve sat with Bucky on his lap in a recliner and told him stories of their childhood, Bruce handed Steve a small cup of applesauce to get him to eat.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" Asked Nat stroking Bucky's hair. Bucky didn't say anything but accept the spoon of applesauce.

"He's still shaking. I think he's traumatized. I should've stopped this sooner."

"Steve blaming yourself won't change anything. What we need to do is have a relaxing day for him." Said Nat.

"Relaxing as in?"

"Last night, I was talking to Stark and he owns a lake house just outside of New York. And we've been thinking maybe a couple of days away from the compound will speed up his recovery."

"That sounds like a good idea, what if I'm needed for a mission?"

"We'll let you know, but Friday is already set up in the house, she'll be able to tell if anyone unauthorized is coming." Steve nodded, this could actually help Bucky relax. 

"Does that sound good to you?" Steve wiped his mouth. Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve smiled; three days with Bucky he could do. All he wanted was no distractions.

"Let's go pack." Steve carried Bucky upstairs to their floor. He packed a few bags of clothes and diapers. 

"Alright we're going away for a few days. You ready?" Bucky nodded. Steve could see he was still shaken by the whole ordeal. He would calm down once they left.

"I hope you guys have fun on your little trip." Said Wanda. Bucky kinda waved bye to them and left with Steve to the car.

Two hours later, they arrived at the lake house. It was beautiful but most importantly it was calm. They went inside, it was definitely a Stark house.

"Good afternoon, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes." Said Friday. Bucky pointed up and Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, she's here too. Let's go explore a little." Steve opened the back door, the sunset on the lake was beautiful. But not as beautiful as seeing Bucky relaxing for the first time. The golden sun reflected off his winter-blue eyes like a painting. Steve mentally captured this moment, this was one that had to be put on paper.

"Bucky, I know you probably won't understand what I'm saying but this is what I want for us. A nice home and maybe a child. I also want us to get married, I want to marry you and whatever flaws you think you have. The soldier included. I love you, Bucky I really do." Said Steve. It would have been the perfect moment for them to kiss, Bucky was just so lost in the world. Instead Steve kissed his cheek. They stayed outside and watched the sunset.

After a while, they went inside and got ready for dinner. Of course, Tony had the fridge packed with top of the line food. There was lobster, exotic fruits and other things Steve have never heard of.

"Perfect food for a date, too bad you can't have half of this stuff without chocking. How does soup sound?" Bucky nodded. Steve fixed chicken noodle, Bucky poked Steve's hip.

"What's wrong?" Bucky pointed to his own hip. 

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He nodded, Steve was in shock for a moment. Steve turned off the stove and directed him to the bathroom. He stayed outside and waited. He was relieved when he heard the splash, but also still in shock. Bucky asked to go to the bathroom. He was going to the bathroom. Steve wondered if Bucky was starting to come around, if he was then he may need to stay in the lake house a little longer. 

Bucky came out and looked at Steve.

"You good?" Bucky nodded.

"Okay, food's ready. How about another movie night?" Another nod. Bucky sat on the couch while Steve got the soup. Steve came back and gave him a bowl of soup.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Steve. The TV scrolled through thousands of movies, Bucky looked at Steve. Steve patted his head and chose Toy Story.

Bucky was very interested in Toy Story, Steve knew he would be. Bucky finished his soup and watched the rest of Toy Story. Steve finished his soup and put a blanket over themselves. Bucky started to doze off towards the end, Steve carried him to their bedroom. 

"Do I need to change you for tonight?" Bucky nodded a yes, he probably still had issues with his bladder during the night. Steve changed him into a fresh one and got pajamas on him. When he got himself dressed, he turned around and saw Bucky looking at the full moon. Steve couldn't stop staring at him, he was more beautiful in the night than in the day. His eyes really became more clear in this light. And the light reflected off his metal arm. Steve honestly felt more in love with him than this morning.

"I guess this would be the second first time you've looked at a full moon," Bucky looked at Steve. Bucky pointed to the moon.

"That's called a full moon, babe," Bucky's head snapped towards him at the word babe. Steve hoped he didn't just frighten him. Bucky motioned for him to come closer. Steve sat on the bed next to him.

"I didn't mean to say that, Buck, it slipped out. I love you, I mean I love to call you babe or baby. But I know you're not ready for me to ask you to love you..." Bucky covered his mouth and smiled. An actual Bucky smile.

"L-l-love S-s-tevi-ie," Steve wanted to cry, he really wanted to kiss Bucky and then cry. Bucky was actually recovering and talking to him. And he admitted that he loved Steve. 

"Tomorrow, let's go hiking or stay here, whatever you want to do," said Steve. Bucky smiled at Steve and fell asleep against his chest. Steve kissed his head and smiled the biggest smile. Things were finally falling in the right place and Steve couldn't be more happier. If only the next two days could be the same, Steve would be on top of the moon with the one he loved.


	6. End of the line

Steve woke up early that next morning, just to see the sunrise on Bucky. Steve truly wished he had his sketchbook, Bucky was gorgeous right now. The sun highlighted his brunette hair like a masterpiece. Steve kissed his hair, which woke him up.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Said Steve. Bucky smiled and poked his nose. Steve had to resist everything in him not to kiss him right now, but he was perfect.

"You want to help me cook breakfast?" Bucky nodded. They got up and went in the kitchen. Again, half of the stuff in pantry they had no idea was. So they went with a classic eggs and toast. And applesauce on the side for Bucky. They talked for a while, mainly Steve did the talking, then Steve got serious.

"Bucky, seriously talking, can you try to control the winter soldier?" Bucky froze, Steve hoped he didn't push it with the question. Bucky nodded.

"Do you know how to? Cause if you do then that's great and we'll just destroy the book." Bucky lowered his head, Steve became afraid he was pushing it again. But Bucky nodded.

"Okay, you have to talk, so I can help." Bucky shook his head vigorously. Now Steve was confused, why wouldn't he let him help?

"You have to control it, Buck, or else Shield is going to lock you away. And I don't want that to happen." Bucky got up and sat outside on the porch. Steve  sighed and went outside with him.

"I think you don't want me to help because you're afraid of hurting me, is that right?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Of course he would be afraid of hurting him, that's why they were in this situation in the first place.

"Buck, I don't know if you heard me earlier, but I don't blame you for what happened. I know it's hard to believe it, but I'm more worried about you.  When I heard that you ran away, it hurt worse than the gunshot." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him and grabbed his hand. He gave a small smile. Then he pointed to the mountain.

"I did offer hiking yesterday. It might take half the day to get there. You don't care, you just want to go." Bucky nodded.

"Alright, go to the bathroom and change. I'll pack some food and drinks." Bucky went to the bathroom  and Steve packed a few drinks and sandwiches. Maybe they could have a picnic. Bucky came back and went outside with Steve.

"You ready pal?" Bucky nodded and they started walking through the woods. They kept out-walking each other, Bucky found a copperhead and wouldn't leave it alone. Steve had to drag him away from the snake before he got bit. Also Steve didn't know where his fascination of snakes came from.

They got to the top of the mountain by mid afternoon. Bucky enjoyed the view of the landscape under the mountains, Steve enjoyed the view from behind. He was beautiful from every angel. He set up the picnic, Bucky turned around and was surprised to see the set up.

"I thought we could watch the sunset and eat." Bucky smiled and sat on the towel. Steve gave him his sandwich and they watched the sun go down. Steve laid on his back and Bucky laid on his chest. Steve stroked his hair and napped. Soon the sun rested on the lake, Steve woke up and woke up Bucky, who drooled but he didn't mind.

"Let's get back before it gets dark." Steve packed up the picnic and headed back with Bucky. They stopped for a quick pee break. Bucky, surprisingly, didn't go in the diaper. Steve was starting to suspect that he was starting to regain his bladder control. Or the actual Bucky was realizing he was wearing a diaper. Steve could already hear Bucky cussing him out for it.

When they got back, the sun was fully set and another full moon was born. Bucky was tired and so was Steve. They were about to shower, when Friday alerted.

"Captain Rogers, three black SUV's are currently enroute to your location. They are two minutes away, I suggest hiding. I have alerted the other avengers." Said Friday. 

"Okay, we need to go." Said Steve grabbing Bucky's hand. Hydra was coming and they were looking for Bucky. Steve wasn't about to let them take his best friend away, AGAIN.

"Captain Rogers, in the storage room is an armory, please use that at your defense. Mr. Stark has ordered that you protect Mister Barnes from Hydra."

"Like I wasn't planning on doing that. Come on, Bucky." Steve got his hand and lead him the bedroom. He got a M249, which is Natasha's, for Bucky and he got his Shield. Steve could tell Bucky was nervous being given a gun again. If he did the wrong thing again, no one could stop him or save Steve. 

"We'll be okay, Buck." Said Steve gripping his hand.

"They are here, Captain. There are ten  agents outside. Hide now, please." The front door exploded. Agents poured in. 

"Search the house. Find the soldier." Said an agent, he had a heavy Russian accent. Bucky was shaking more when he heard the people talking. The soldier knew Russian handlers by their voice. These people sounded familiar. The footsteps got closer to the bedroom, Bucky gripped the gun tighter, the plates in his arm became tighter and Steve gripped his shield and his hand tighter. The bedroom door opened, Steve attacked. He threw his shield at the agent. Bucky shot a couple, then it happened.

"Soldat, don't be like that," said the heavy Russian accent man. Bucky froze while Steve fought off the others. 

"I see my other workers did their part in getting the soldier back. But you did not complete the mission of killing Captain America. Let's change that now," said the man. He held out a piece of paper. 

"Bucky, ahh, don't listen to him." Said Steve. He couldn't fend off the other agents and was caught. Now he had to prevent Bucky from becoming the soldier again.

"None of that, Captain. The soldier has no choice but to listen. Toska rzhavaya, pech', rassvet, ..." Bucky started to scream. He dropped his gun and collasped to floor holding his head.

"Bucky, listen to me, listen to my voice, okay? I love you so much. You can fight the soldier, you can fight Hydra." Said Steve trying to get Bucky to listen. The man continued.

"semnadtsat', dobryye, devyat', vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, odin, gruzovoy vagon." He stopped. Bucky stopped screaming and stood up very stiff but ready. Steve feared the worse, it was happening again.

"Soldat?"

"Ya gotov otvechat,"

"Bucky please, fight it."

"Kill Captain America, soldat and don't miss. You'll be back on ice when you're done." The soldier picked up the gun and aimed it at Steve's heart.

"Bucky, don't. I love you so much. Remember what I told you, I will love you and the winter soldier. I'm with you till the end of the line." Something changed in the soldier's eyes, Steve didn't know what the change was but something was different. 

"Kill him, soldat now." Said the man. The soldier growled and shot him in the head. The agents were shocked, the soldier shot most of them down quickly. Suddenly, he was shot in the abdomen. He didn't go down, but he shot the guy who shot him and Steve took down the guy holding him down. Now it was him and the soldier. Steve looked into the dead eyes of the soldier, but the beautiful blue eyes of Bucky.

"Bucky, it's me Steve. You have to fight through the program, bud. Come on, till the end of the line, remember." The soldier tilted his head then growled but didn't attack.

"You killed most of them, pal. You did it. You're fighting for control and I'm proud of you, I want Bucky back. You can do this, just come back to me." Steve noticed the change in the winter soldier. He looked fearful, that same fearful that Bucky had earlier. Steve slowly walked up to him and got the gun out of his hand. Steve couldn't tell what state of mind he was in, but he was acting more Bucky and less the soldier. Then the soldier smiled.

"T.. Til..l the e..nd of t..he li..ne, Ste..ve?" 

"Till the end of the line, pal." Bucky let Steve hug him. They sank to the floor, Bucky laid on Steve's chest. Steve put pressure on the gun shot wound. Bucky put his metal arm on Steve's cheek.

"Y..ou'r..e a p..unk,"

"Bucky, are you...?"

"I..n con...trol? Ye..s." Steve smiled and kissed him. He pulled back quickly, shocked.

"I'm sorry, it's not the time for this,"

"S..hut u..p Stevie," Bucky pulled him back down and kissed him. It was a long, cherished kiss until Bucky's hand fell from his face. He passed out.

"Friday, where are they!?" Shouted Steve, panicking.

"A minute out, Captain. Keep steady pressure on the wound." Instructed Friday. Steve kissed Bucky around his face and begged him to hold on.

"I love you so much, please hold on. They're almost here. I'm still with you, babe. I'm always going to be here for you." Steve kept reassuring him and kissing him. Then he heard a jet.

"Clear. Captain, where are you?" Said a voice named Sam.

"Bedroom, hurry." Sam, Nat and Bruce rushed in. 

"He's been shot," said Steve. Bruce took over and assessed him. Bucky opened his eyes a little and smiled at Natasha.

"Nat..al..ia," sais Bucky. Nat turned at the sound of his voice. She grabbed his flesh hand.

"Welcome back." Bucky passed out again.

"Save the welcoming for when he's out of surgery. Steve, carry him to the jet." Steve carried Bucky to the jet. He tried to smile at the fact that Bucky had control of the soldier, but he would feel better if Bucky wasn't bleeding out.

"Isn't this a familiar site?" Said Tony. Steve would've yelled at him, but it was true. He was once laying on the table bleeding out, while Bucky probably felt useless. Now Bucky was bleeding out, and Steve felt useless. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and told him he would be okay. Steve got Bucky's metal hand and kissed it.

"You're going to be okay," said Steve. The rest of the trip was quiet. Steve could hear Nat and Clint mention something about a bet, but he didn't care. All his focus was Bucky.

Once they got to the compound, the sun was starting to rise. Steve was once again separated from Bucky. He sat in the main room with the others and Fury decided to pop by.

"So he just shot the guy and other agents and just snapped out of the soldier state without a huge fight? Can't say I'm impressed." Said Fury.

"Yeah, I kept talking to him and the soldier just slowly went away." Said Steve.

"So Barnes has control over the soldier and he's getting back to his regular self. Do we need anymore reason to celebrate?" Said Clint.

"Can we celebrate that you two have finally got together?" Said Sam. Steve looked at Sam, who then high fived Clint and Natasha.

"What?" 

"Steve, we've been trying to get you and Bucky together when he finally got comfortable around us. Yes, there was a setback with you almost dying and him being mentally regressed. But everyone in this room has been trying to get you two together." Said Natasha.

"Is that what you two were talking about on the jet?" Asked Steve.

"Oh yes, I have now earned a training session with Barnes because Nat said you would act like you didn't love him when you guys got back." Said Clint.

"All that for a training session with Bucky? Why?" Asked Steve.

"Um, hello, he's a better shooter than Nat. He trained Nat and I could use those skills. Plus, I wouldn't mind a few hiding tips." Said Clint. Steve was about to say something when Bruce came.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Said Bruce. Steve got up quickly, he made his way into the medical lab and opened the door. Bucky was pale, but awake.

"Hey punk," said Bucky. Steve was by his side in a second. He kissed Bucky and smiled.

"You remember everything?"

"I do."

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad, honestly. Just confused."

"Why?"

"Well one, why am I wearing a diaper? And two, you don't hate me for what I did?" Steve sighed. This was going to take a bit of explaining.

"One, you didn't have control over your bladder, so you had to wear that. And two, I wouldn't be here loving you if I didn't forgive you."

"You actually love me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It is, I'm glad you finally said it. I love you, too." Bucky kissed him. It felt like a giant weight lifted off of the both of them. The love between them increased as did the heart monitor.

"Well hello Mr. Barnes and Noble. When's the wedding?" Said Tony. Apparently everyone came down to watch them. Steve smiled against Bucky's lips, this moment wasn't going to be interrupted even by the avengers.

Later that quiet morning, Bucky was released from the medical lab. He and Steve rested on the balcony on their floor. Bucky was resting his head on Steve's chest, while Steve played with his hair.

"Bucky, how did you control the soldier?" Asked Steve.

"When you were taking care of me, you were actually taking care of him. He's learning how to be a human, so I negotiated with him. If he let me control him, I'll make sure Steve love us, like he did before. And that was a promise."

"And I have no intention of breaking it, I'm glad you two can come together." Said Steve tilting his head up and kissing him. 

"Do you really want to take care of us?"

"I want to do so much more than just take care of you. I want to marry you. Sorry that I don't have a ring and not getting on my knees, but will you marry me?" Bucky looked into his eyes and said.

"Yes Stevie, I will." Steve hugged him and kissed him. He was finally able to marry the man he loved since he was a child. Despite what they have been through in the past two years, their love was able to survive through it all. They were going to be together until the end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is done. Thank you to everyone who read it. I didn't think so many people would read it. Let me know if you guys want a sequel of their marriage.


	7. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I truly enjoyed writing this story. There will be more stucky very soon ;)

Three months after announcing their engagement, Steve and Bucky's big day arrived. Everything was funded by Tony. He had Happy be the Priest for the wedding. He also offered a firework show so New York could know, but they both declined since they both had bad panic attacks when there was fireworks.

Bucky woke up first, he was excited for today but also very nervous. He had trouble sleeping, as most people would be before their big day. His mind wouldn't rest on the fact that he was marrying the man he loved. He was scared that something was going to go wrong, like things usually did in their lives. Someone could utter his trigger words or the soldier could freak out and try to hurt everyone. Bucky sighed into his blanket.

"What's wrong, babe?" Asked Steve.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't really sleeping for a while, why do you look stressed? I mean I know we're getting married, but you look like you're doubting again."

"What if he hurts someone, Stevie?"

"Buck, he's stressing because you're stressing. Just calm down."

"What if someone says the words? What if I can't...." Steve kissed him to shut him up. Bucky calmed down, finally.

"I agreed to marry my best friend and his other half no matter what. Nothing is going to get in the way of that." 

"You can't act like you're not afraid of today." Said Bucky.

"I admit, I am nervous. But once I see you coming down that aisle, I feel like everything will just melt away. And my love for you will be as far as the galaxy goes." Bucky smiled. Then there was a knock.

"If you love birds aren't making out again, then it's time to get things ready." Said Nat. They got out of bed and went their separate ways. Next they saw each other, it would be their time. 

Clint and Natasha agreed to help Bucky get dressed and Tony and Sam helped Steve. Bucky asked that his metal arm not be covered since it was the soldier's and Steve was marrying the soldier too. Wanda was making the final adjustments to his suits, when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Asked Clint.

"The man paying for the wedding, open up." Said obviously Tony. Clint opened the door and he entered.

"I really don't understand why I'm asking to open doors in my place, honestly. So how's super soldier number 2 doing?" Asked Tony.

"Nervous, I don't know if I should do this." Said Bucky.

"What's holding you back?" Asked Clint.

"Him. Not Steve. The soldier; I know I have control over him, but I feel like he'll just freak out and hurt someone."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it's to my understanding that the soldier is in a child mindset. So he might just nap or something. But I doubt he'll freak out." Said Nat. Bucky sighed, the soldier was in a child mindset permanently. Bruce and other doctors determined he was around a year and needed to be retrained in almost everything human. Speaking, toliet training, and behavior. He often came out when Steve snuggled him, but when he got over excited he became aggressive steadily until someone corrected him.

"Barnes, you're working yourself more than you need to. And you're giving him an excuse to be around when he shouldn't. Calm down, the actually wedding is in 10 hours. More than enough time if winter decides he wants to play before the wedding." Said Clint. 

"Okay, is Steve nervous?" Asked Bucky.

"Why do you think I'm here? He sent me to make sure you didn't freak out." Typical Steve. Bucky thanked Tony and he left.

"Do you think winter wants to come out?" Asked Bucky.

"It depends, what is he doing?" Asked Nat.

"He's unusually quite, he hasn't done that before."

"He's probably still napping, let him. Wanda's finished with your suit, go try it on." Bucky put on his suit. It fit nice and his metal arm was free.

"Thank you, Wanda."

"No problem, I need to do Steve's now. See you later." She left. Bucky took the suit off and went in the kitchen, his head started to hurt. He tried to eat something but it was getting worse. The plates on his arm shifted; Bucky sat at the table, he knew what this was.

"You were being unusually quite in there, why do you want to come out now?" Bucky sighed. If winter could get some of his energy out before tonight, he would sleep during the wedding. Winter was full of energy in the morning and Bucky could feel it.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Something told him to go to the weight room. He went downstairs to the weight room, nobody was here. It certainly wasn't a place where a year old soldier should be, but nobody was stopping him. 

"Why here?" Bucky felt himself shaking, winter didn't want to wait anymore. Then the shift happened. Winter went to the training room and played with the weights.

Upstairs, Steve became nervous when he looked at himself in the suit. He wanted this, but now he was just fearing something was wrong. 

"You look good, Cap." Said Sam. 

"Thank you. Has anyone checked on Bucky?"

"Tony did, remember? You literally sent him to go check on him." 

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm really nervous. Now I know how Bucky feels. I should go see him."

"If it settles your nerves, then go ahead." When Steve was about to leave, Natasha burst in.

"Bucky's gone." 

"What?" Steve pushed by her and went to their floor. He looked all over, Bucky wasn't here.

"Friday, where's Bucky?"

"Sergeant Barnes is currently in the training room. I suggest making hast he is near dangerous equipment at the moment."

"Why is it dangerous for him?" Then Steve knew. "Winter." Steve ran to the elevator, it felt slow to him but Friday sped it up. He got to the training room, he looked everywhere. Then he heard a crash and a cry.

"Bucky?" He got in the weight room, Bucky was on his back crying, a ladder was flipped over and a vent was open.

"Babe what happened?" Steve helped him sit up, Bucky clunged onto him. Steve realized he had shifted over. Winter did something he wasn't supposed to and was hurting from it. Steve looked him over for any injuries, just a small bruise on his knee.

"Winter, what were you doing?" He pointed to the vent. Then the ladder.

"You were trying get to the vent, why?" He pointed to Clint's name on the wall. Steve would have to talk to him about what he does in a vent.

"Winter, you can't do these stuff while nobody is down here. You could have gotten seriously hurt. Do you understand me?" Winter nodded. He pointed to his knee, Steve kissed his knee. 

Winter put his thumb in his mouth. Steve was glad he wasn't hurt, he was just frightened. All kids had to learn not to do things the hard way, Winter just did things the way he saw other people doing it and didn't know if he could actually do it. He was usually stopped or helped doing what he wanted, but alone he was rebellious and got himself hurt often. After a timeout and a Snoopy band-aid, he was fine.

"You want an ice pop, baby?" Winter nodded. Tears steadily flowed from his eyes, it was nothing an ice pop could stop. Steve carried Bucky to the main room, Nat and Clint were there.

"What happened?" Asked Nat.

"Winter tried to do something Clint does and fell. We learned our lesson right, Winter?" Said Steve getting a blue ice pop. Winter nodded. Steve sat him on his lap and gave him the ice pop.

"Now what does Clint do that you had to do?" Asked Steve. Clint sighed.

"During training, we go in the vents to find new ways to hide during missions or if we're under attack. And I guess he tried to hide." Now it made sense, Winter wanted to play and got himself in trouble.

"Winter, you don't copy people unless someone is with you. Understand?" Winter nodded. The tears stopped. His mouth was blue and he was tired.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to try something like that." Said Clint.

"It's fine, he learned his lesson. Are you ready for a nap, sweet boy?" Winter nodded. Steve carried him back to their floor. Steve got him to sleep and hoped Bucky would come back after the nap.

"I actually wanted Winter to come out so he could distract Bucky, I didn't want him to hurt himself, but still I want to show you guys this." He held out Bucky's dog tags that had a ring on the chain.

"Oh Steve, so is this you guys weddings ring?" Asked Natasha.

"Yeah, I figured since Winter is a little destructive and doesn't understand what the ring means, I thought instead of it being on his hand, it be on his neck."

"Winter might chew on it." Said Clint 

"Bucky will teach him not to."

"So what is he going to do for your ring?" Said Clint.

"I thought of that already, when he wakes up, can you give him this?" It was Steve's dog tags with the same ring. Clint took the dog tag and looked at it. Steve left to go check that everything for the wedding was perfect. Bucky was going to be asleep for a while, they just had to keep Winter under control until after the wedding.

Four hours into the afternoon, Bucky woke up; his knee was oddly hurting, he assumed Winter did something wrong again and nobody was watching him.

"You know one day, you're going to have to learn that your actions have consequences." Said Bucky. Bucky heard him groan, he was still asleep. Bucky got up and went in the main room. Natasha, Clint and Wanda were there.

"Well good afternoon, Mr. Barnes. Or am I talking to Winter?" Said Clint.

"It's me. He's still asleep. Where's Steve?" Asked Bucky. Nat and Clint looked at each other than at Bucky.

"How about we look at honeymoon spots for you guys?" Said Wanda.

"But we already have a honeymoon place, we're going to Romania."

"Yeah, but what are you going to see? Let's go find things to do in Romania." Wanda dragged him away. Nat and Clint sighed in relief, they had to hide the dog tags so it didn't ruin the surprise.

An hour before the wedding, guest were getting seated. By guest, it was the avengers, Fury, Maria, and Clint's family. Steve watched everyone pour in, he had to be down there in thirty minutes. Then Bucky would come down the aisle, they say their vows and be married. Sounded easy, but thirty minutes was a lot of time for anything to happen. I.e; Winter deciding he didn't want to be in whatever was happening and pitch a fit. He already decided to come out again after Nat washed Bucky's hair. Winter loved having his scalp scratched, so the shift was sudden when it happened. One minute Bucky was talking about a house he and Steve were looking at, then he was whimpering. He was close to having a complete fit because he was told he wasn't allowed to come out, but Clint corrected him and he went back.

Steve wanted to talk to Bucky, but Natasha assured him that he was fine and Winter should be quiet for the wedding.

"Hey man, you ready? Everyone is here?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, but before we go down there, do you think Hydra is still looking for Winter?" Asked Steve.

"Steve, as long as Hydra has a surviving person, they're always going to be looking for Winter. But Bucky is in control of Winter, so I'm sure whenever he needs his skills he can flip over. Plus Winter is in a secure place protected by the Avengers, nobody's taking him that easy." Said Sam. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Did you guys manage to get what I asked?" Asked Steve. 

"Yes. That can be the last present he opens." Steve smiled, this was going to be good day.

"Let's go get married."

It was finally time for the wedding, everyone was lined up. Steve was nervous but Bucky wasn't here. Steve hoped he didn't back out or Winter decided to be a problem. Nat went to find him and came back two minutes later. Stating that Bucky had convinced Winter to stay completely calm and not cause a problem if he wanted to be in the wedding. 

Then the music sounded. Everyone stood up. Bucky came down the aisle and stood in front of his soon to be husband.

"You look beautiful." Whispered Steve. Bucky blushed.

"You all may be seated, we will begin now." Said Happy. Happy started the wedding speech, Steve wouldn't stop staring at Bucky and Bucky looked into his eyes. Love filled the air quickly. Nothing could interrupt this love, expect for when Bucky's metal arm plates shifted twice. A sure sign Winter was bored and was going to make a scene soon.

"Obviously someone didn't listen to our talk." Said Bucky. Everyone chuckled. Happy sped up the speech a little.

"Steve, you may now speak your vows." Said Happy.

"Bucky, you've been my best friend since childhood and I've love you before you got drafted. I've been afraid to say that I loved you back then because it wasn't accepted. But after you fell, I blamed myself for months for not saying that I loved you sooner and I wanted to die. But after I found you alive after the fight, I knew I had to bring you back to the light. And I'm so happy to be marrying you and Winter, and I don't care what Winter did. I'm glad we can raise him to be better together."

"Now James, you may exchange vows." Said Happy.

"Steve, you were always the one who got beat up in alleys because you didn't want to run away from a fight. I also thought you were an idiot for it. But I loved saving you every time. Then I fell. After Winter came, I thought I lost everything. Then you showed up and you have been dealing with my problems more than your own problems.  I'm thankful that you've been there for us and I'm happy to spend the rest of our lives together." Said Bucky. Steve wiped a tear off of his face that he didn't even feel come out. He looked at the crowd, Nat, Wanda, Laura and Pepper was crying. Clint was close to crying and Tony was holding on.

"We will now exchange the rings," said Happy.

"Oh I don't have..." said Bucky. Steve shush him. Sam gave Steve a black box.

"I know Winter doesn't like anything on his fingers and knowing him he might chew on the ring or lose it. So I put our ring on this." He opened the box, it was Bucky's dog tags with their  rings. 

"Steve, this is beautiful. Won't he chew on it?"

"It's covered in a silicone case made by Tony, he won't chew through it." 

"But I still don't..." He felt a tap on his shoulder. Clint gave him the same black box. Bucky thanked him.

"Shall we continue?" Said Happy. Everyone nodded.

"Do you Steven Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? And in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Asked Happy to Steve.

"I do take James Buchanan Barnes and the Winter soldier to be my lawfully wedded husband. Till the end of the line." Steve put the dog tags around Bucky's neck.

"And do you James Buchanan Barnes and Winter take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? And in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Asked Happy to Bucky.

"Winter and I do take Steven Grant Rogers to be our lawfully wedded husband. Till the end of the line, punk." The plate in Bucky's arm shifted softly, Winter agreed with it. Bucky put the dog tags around Steve's neck. 

"Now before the people who have assembled here tonight, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss each other to seal these promises." They kissed passionately. Everyone cheered. They were finally married and they could spend the rest of their lives together.

"Get a room," yelled Sam. Everyone laughed, there was going to be marriage jokes for a while. But they were ready for it, they were ready for anything now. Steve got Bucky's metal arm and they walked down the aisle, finally as husbands.

During the after party, everyone was enjoying themselves, even Winter decided to behave for once. Bucky was enjoying sitting with Steve at the grooms table. Then Tony tapped his glass with a knife, everyone got quite.

"Well team, I know you guys don't want a speech but I'm a do it anyway. Barnes and Noble, even though I didn't like either of you at first because that's all I heard from my father. I have to come to respect you guys, I'm still working on trust with Winter. Anyway I hope that you guys stay married and try not to break any beds." Said Tony. Everyone laughed. Now it was time for gifts, it wasn't a lot. Some were for other uses and some were just for Winter to play with.

"Alright, we have one last present." Said Sam. He handed Steve the present. Bucky looked at it, it looked like a book.

"Bucky, this is a gift from all of us. If you want me to open it, tell me okay." Said Steve. Bucky slowly opened the present, he immediately froze when he saw the cursed red book.

"Bucky, look at me." Bucky was shaking, the plates in his arm shifted frequently. Winter was either becoming aggressive or nervous. 

"Why are you giving me this?"

"So you and Winter can destroy it. It's caused both of you too much pain in the last 70 years. Its time for it to be destroyed permanently."

"How are we destroying it?" Steve smiled at him. Bucky didn't know what he was planning, so he just rolled with it.

"Come outside with me, baby." Steve brought him outside, there was a large steel drum on the deck. Things started to fall in place with that was happening.

"Today will be the end of suffering and the beginning of a new life. Bucky, you and Winter deserve the best from this day foward. I want you to destroy this book." Said Steve. The drum was already full of old paper, Bucky cursed at the book one last time and threw it in.

"Here you go, love." Steve gave him a lit match. Bucky didn't hesitate and threw it in. The book burned quickly. Everyone clapped. Bucky's life was beginning to look straight, Steve hugged Bucky from behind and watched the book burn.

"I love you so much," said Bucky.

"I love you Bucky, till the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Toska rzhavaya, pech', rassvet, semnadtsat', dobryye, devyat', vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, odin, gruzovoy vagon: Longing, Rusted, Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming, One, Frieght car
> 
> Soldat: Soldier
> 
> Ya gotov otvechat: Ready to Comply
> 
> zakonchit' svoyu missiyu: Finish your mission


End file.
